This invention relates to a paperboard dispensing container for a roll of sheet material, such as paper toweling and the like, which is packaged therein. More particularly, the invention has reference to a dispensing container that is adapted to maintain, in accessible disposition, a portion of the sheet material stored therein in order to facilitate withdrawing a desired length from the roll.
The conventional cartons in which are packaged rolls of paper towels, waxed paper, metal foil and commonly employed rolled materials for domestic use do not always maintain the end of the roll in an easily accessible position because as the roll is consumed and becomes smaller, it falls about in the container and in doing so, sometimes withdraws its leading edge into the interior of the container.
The present invention provides, by a simple construction, a container which will hold the roll of sheet material in a centered position, even as its size decreases, and the thus positioned roll will maintain its leading edge exteriorily exposed for ready removal.